Flames Will Burn You
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito's passion was starting to lie with Asami. It was another story he had to know. The moment of truth was going to come. What will it mean for them?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, Violence.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Akihito's passion was starting to lie with Asami. It was another story he had to know. The moment of truth was going to come. What will it mean for them?

Notes: Hello readers. I decided to write a one-shot and this took me a while to write. I hope my writing spirit will kick me in the butt and I can start to write like I did before. I like to hear your thoughts on this story. I left it open to make other snap shots behind the story. From past to future stuff. What you think about that? Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

The room was dark. Even with the wind, it felt so warm wrapped in strong arms. He tried to figure out his place. Sudoh's words kept ringing in his head. Still he found himself in front of the yakuza that he knew nothing about. Why wasn't he allowed to know the man? He wanted more than a story. It confused him. His dream and passion always lay within photographing, always finding a good story. Now, it lay within the man beside him. It didn't make sense to him. When did he desire to know this man? He closed his eyes as he felt the bed creak as the yakuza's phone blared to life. No rest for the yakuza at all. Always living in the dark world and always must stay at the top. How could anyone live like that? What made Asami this powerful? Why did people fear his name?

"Sudoh, this better be damn important for you to call me." The deep cold voice chipped. He knew he wasn't told everything. Tonight there was self-doubt in those hazel eyes. He refused to let the boy back down and look away. Those eyes will remain on him for all time. Beside he figured Sudoh met his boy. After all, he has the card that he knew that he gave to Sudoh. Akihito didn't know when to back down.

Akihito listened to half the conversation. He wished he could hear Sudoh's words. Whatever it was about, Asami didn't sound too happy. He heard the phone slam down. He kept his body still as he felt the older man leave the bed. He got shipment, missing, and Sudoh would answer to someone else. Who could that be? Why did Asami seem upset more about it? He cracked open his eyes, watching the strong body be hidden in fabric. The man knew how to dress. He wanted something but could he ever get it? This could be dangerous. He listened and waited for the yakuza to leave. He climbed out of the bed, tired. It wasn't their love making either. He was tired being in the dark. He went into the bathroom, seeing marks lining up and down his body. It was a reminder that he was a man's lover. He had to prove himself. He had to stand up strong. He would gain his answers. It was like another story trying to be found out. His eyes looked into the mirror. Still the question came. Was he Asami's pet to amuse the man? He climbed into the shower, vowing, "I will know you, Asami Ryuuichi."

At the club, Asami glared at Sudoh who was trying to explain the details. He cut the man's annoying whining voice, "You lost not only the shipment but the card I gave you." He knew about the card. He had it on his person now. There was no way he was going to let Akihito figure out what it meant alone put himself in danger again. He had to be strong. He had to protect his lover with everything in him. He wanted to laugh and question his insanity. Has he fallen? She fell and lost. She did whatever it took to gain her power and revenge. Yes, he was with her every step of the way. He would never turn his back on her. He was all she had. Still he was young and learned the truth in the dark world the hard way. He lost him, a man who was meant to teach him.

Sudoh stated, "I'm close to finding out who took the shipment. I have no idea about the card. I'm sorry Asami-sama." He bent down once again to light the cigarette in his boss' hand. Those gold eyes glared at him. There was noise outside the door, it flying open. He stood up straight, shocked to see the brat in his club once again.

Asami turned his head to see his boy glaring openly at them all. One guard had his arm behind his back. Kirishima was pushing up his glasses at the door with an annoyed look. He stood up and walked over. He grabbed Akihito's chin. Those eyes were blazing, never backing down. Why couldn't this man understand, he wasn't strong enough to live in the dark world? He chuckled softly, "Never one to back down no matter the danger involved." No, he was wrong. Akihito was prefect. The boy had spirit. The photographer had what many didn't, his own strength. Always bouncing back up even after everything thrown his way. It was his fear of losing Akihito for good that kept him pulling back. He ordered, "Release him." The guard looked at him and then Sudoh, but none the less released his hold. He let go of his lover's chin, ordering, "Go with Kirishima. I have one more thing to discuss and we can have a little chat."

"No." Akihito hissed. Tonight, he was determined to know the truth. He had to be seen as a man or it will tear him apart. He would crumble under the shadows. He was grabbed and pulled out of the office. He yelled, "Bastard! I'm not letting you win!" He tried to fight his way through but Kirishima had a firm hold on him. He was pushed outside with Kirishima in front of him. He glared at the guard who looked more annoyed than anger.

Kirishima sighed, "I would keep out of it for your own good."

"Why? What is it about?" Akihito asked. He wanted to know. He had to. He couldn't keep questioning himself. He couldn't stand the self-doubt in himself. Was this relationship anything or was it just a good time for the yakuza? Sudoh's words kept haunting him. Was there others? Did Asami take lovers in and tossed them away when he got bored? He went to walk back inside but was grabbed by the arm. The iron grip was making him spin. He looked up to those gold orbs, seeing them in rage.

"You do not know when to quit." Asami hissed lowly. All he told Sudoh was to find the shipment and find out who was behind it or else. He knew someone else would take out the problem before him. Before one word could be said, his lips were sealed and he was pushed against the limo.

Akihito didn't know what he was doing anymore. He had to have this heat. It was like a drug. He just couldn't get enough of it. He needed this man more than anything. He didn't care they were in the open. He didn't care about the world anymore. He didn't care about finding his stories. His passion was here. What did the yakuza do to him? Why was he destroying him?

Across the street, Matari stared shocked through his viewfinder, but he continued to snap photos. He never knew Akihito's love life was with another man. If he was right, then this man was the one who helped Akihito with the stalker. He heard a few rumors about the man. Could Akihito be that naïve, not to know about this man? He slid into the ally way, whispering, "I have you now, Takaba." This was his big break and one hell of a big story.

Akihito was shoved into the limo with the older man sliding in after him. Those eyes held heat in them. It was burning him alive. Still he couldn't get enough of it. He asked, "What shipment?"

"Stay out of this." Asami replied.

The photographer looked at the older man, really looked. He could see the man held something in those eyes. Something different but for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. He asked, "Who am I to you?" Sudoh's words would not leave. He turned his head but his chin was grabbed and turned back to face that fierce look.

Asami saw the self-doubt again. It was doing things to him. He leaned forward, sealing those lips. This boy was his and all his. No one was going to tear him away from him, not even her.

A couple days went by and Akihito was in the condo. He moved around like nothing. He never got his answer. All that happened was him landing in the bed. Round after round. He lost reality, so lost in the pleasure. He grabbed the morning paper. As soon as he saw the photo, it was dropped to the floor. He felt faint and fell onto the chair. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was wondering why his friends kept calling him before eight in the morning. He glanced to his phone, seeing it going off. What could he say? The photo showed everything. He looked at the caller ID, feeling his world crumble as he saw it was his parents. Everyone was going to see this. His mother would be upset but would calm down. Sadly, his father knew who Asami was. It was over. He slammed his head against the table, feeling the world was eating him alive.

Across the city, Kirishima quickly entered Sudoh's office without even a knock. Sudoh was speaking but stopped as he saw him. He walked to his boss. Asami raised an eyebrow. He handed him the paper, showing clearly the relationship between the boy and the yakuza for all to know.

Asami took the paper, looking at the photo, clearly showing who Akihito belonged to. He was going to toss it away until he realized everyone would be seeing this. A photo of him didn't mean much if there was none of his dealings. He realized the boy would be going insane while she would wonder. He gripped the paper in rage. He stood up and walked out the door. Kirishima on his tail as he ordered, "Look over Sudoh's reports and see what you can find out. Then find out how this damn photo got printed without my knowledge." He walked out the building feeling the wild blow against him. He had to protect Akihito. That was the only thing on his mind. Would Akihito be home though? Would Akihito run now for good? It hurt his chest to think of finding his condo empty. He hissed, "Home as quickly as possible."

Sudoh in the office, smirked as he sat down. There was rage in those eyes and for once they were not directed at him. The brat was going to be tossed away. Akihito was too much trouble and now his boss saw it. He went back, trying to find out who was taking the shipments. Soon, he will be the one be seen by the yakuza's side. He would make sure he was there and stay out of trouble.

In a large mansion, brown eyes stared down at the photo. She read the article. She took a slip of tea, whispering, "Interesting." She never knew about this one. She heard a knock and spoke coldly, "Enter."

A woman with long blonde hair entered the room, bowing her head. She stated her reasons for being here, "Kyoko-sama, the paper has a photo of him."

"Who is the other man, Haru?" Kyoko asked as she leaned back in her seat. Her long gray hair pulled up. She still had looks to kill even with her age in her late fifties.

"His name is Takaba Akihito. Mostly everyone said he is Asami-san's toy but he is the one Asami-san went and faced Fei Long for." Haru explained.

"Ah, yes, he was injured. Still went without listening to his guards and still walked away without killing the dragon." Kyoko responded as she turned her seat. She chuckled softly, "Takaba, huh?"

"Are there orders, Mistress?" Haru asked.

Kyoko whispered, "He will know if he doesn't already. He will kill even you, my dearest spy. He is strong and ruthless. We made a good team." She closed her eyes as the memories entered her mind. She waved her spy out of the room. The boy had something. It was told by the way he was still by the yakuza's side. He would not go to the trouble to fight his past for someone who meant nothing. She sighed to the empty room, "You hid him well, Ryuuichi, but now it is time to meet him." She stood up, deciding it was time to clean up some mess. She couldn't sit back. It wasn't her style.

At the condo, Akihito leaned back as he drowned another shot of the bourbon. He heard the door at the same time his phone blared to life. He took a glance to see it was his friends again. He didn't want to explain anything to anyone. What did they think of him now? He tossed the phone, waiting for it to break into pieces by the wall. He glanced over to see a large hand holding the cell phone. He laughed, "Don't want to hear their voices or their questions."

Asami looked at the bottle on the table and the glass. He answered, "He's busy." He hung up and shut off the phone before more annoying calls could come. He set the phone onto the table. He walked to his lover. Those eyes for the first time against him showed some sort of fear. Akihito turned his head, refusing to look at him. He gripped the chin, turning the boy's face to look at him. He spoke, "Look at me."

Akihito didn't understand. He could see anger in those gold orbs. Was this the end? He felt his lips sealed. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, pulling him closer. When the kiss was broken, he felt even more confused. He was causing problems for the yakuza. Asami wasn't in the public view for a reason. A finger ran across his wet lip. He asked, "What will you do?" His buzz was kicking in but he wanted answers. His questions were never answered. He watched as the older man sat in living room, daring him to come toward him. He grabbed the bottle and two glasses. It was amusing to move while his movements were unsteady. He fell onto the older man's lap. The bottle and glasses were taken. Two glasses filled. He watched in haze as Asami drank his quickly. He laughed, "Never saw you do that before." Every time he saw the yakuza drink, it was slow.

"You are not the only one who has someone to answer to." Asami remarked. By now, she would have saw and had her little spy give her information. He poured himself another drink and drank it as quickly. What would she do?

Akihito downed his drink, watching the glass be filled again. He looked at the yakuza, laughing, "You answer to someone? Asami, you don't answer to anyone." He leaned his head against the strong shoulder.

"You better get in the habit calling me by my first name." Asami stated calmly. He set down his glass. He should be getting the missing shipment handled and soon.

Akihito closed his eyes, mumbling, "You sound so strange today." He felt the glass be taken away from his hand. It didn't matter. Nothing matter but this heat he was gaining from the yakuza. He knew there were questions he wanted to ask but he was too messed up to voice them. He felt fingers comb through his hair, lulling him into a sleep. Maybe if he woke up, the nightmare would be over.

Asami looked down at his fierce kitten. He closed his eyes, knowing hell was coming. She will be coming. He knew it. His arm wrapped around the boy, pulling him closer. The boy's flame was burning him and he kept being drawn to it. He had to keep Akihito safe. He was conflicted now. He never went against her. He never could but this one second he was ready to if it meant to keep his lover safe from harm.

Across the city, a woman walked into a club. No one paid her attention. Her old legs carried to the top floor. No one was around. It made it so much easier. She opened a door, having a set of eyes glance away from his paper work. He blinked his eyes at her. She spoke, "Hello Sudoh."

"Who are you?" Sudoh asked.

She sighed, "So rude. I thought he gave you the card because he thought you would work."

"I am." Sudoh said as he stood up.

She saw the flash of fear in his eyes as she pulled out her gun. She mumbled, "You are dead weight. It is over." The silencer made the gun go off without a sound. She left like it didn't mean a thing to her of ending someone's life. Then again, it never did.

The next morning, Akihito rolled over, trying to figure out how he got into the bed. He wasn't sore. So, he knew the yakuza didn't have sex with him. He ran his hand across the bed, feeling it cold. Was this his life? Will he wake up alone? Will he wait nights hoping nothing happen to him? He climbed out of bed, knowing he had things to do. He wasn't looking forward facing the world after the biggest story hit the streets yesterday. He did his routine and walked out of the bedroom dressed, with a cap and sunglasses in hand. Silence greeted him. He went to the table seeing his cell phone on it but turned off. He feared turning it on. His friends and parents no doubt would still be trying to get a hold of him. He had no answers for them. What could he say? He placed the cap on and sunglasses and left.

At Club Sion, Asami spoke calmly, "You said she isn't at the mansion?"

Kirishima pushed up his glasses, replying, "Yes, Asami-sama. She left in the middle of the night."

Asami rubbed his head, trying to prevent the headache coming. It might only one thing. She was coming here. He was hoping she would stand in the background. He leaned back in his seat, ignoring the reports from Sudoh. He was trying to think of a way to keep his boy safe. Would she harm him? He lit up a cigarette and spoke, "Did the little spy go there?"

"Yes."

She knew the truth then. She knew what he did to gain Akihito back. He sighed, "See if you can find her."

At a small café, Akihito wished he kept the cap and glasses on. Everyone was staring and whispering. They didn't know anything. He heard the chair and looked up. He glared at the one who did the crime. He hissed, "What do you want Matari?"

Matari looked at his rival. He stated, "It was a story." The other man turned his head to look out the window. He whispered, "He is dangerous. I did some research on him. I figure you know that because there is no way you could be that naïve."

Akihito glanced back to his rival and lied calmly, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Asami is a business man."

Matari slammed his hands down on the table, sneering, "I know you aren't that naïve."

"Young people are so rude." A woman spoke as she stood there. Two set of eyes looked at her. She laughed, "Takaba, you didn't tell me you had wonderful friends."

Akihito narrowed his eyes at the woman and she smiled at him. Matari huffed and left the table. He watched as the elderly woman sat down. Her grey hair was flowing down around her face. She looked good. He couldn't really tell how old she was. It didn't matter. She knew his name. He pointed out, "You are high class. Something to deal with him."

"Him?" The woman asked as she tilted her head.

"Asami." Akihito said the name like a curse and a savoir at the same time. His heart was pounding. Was she a rival? Was she here to harm him? He glanced around to find ways to escape her if need be.

She introduced, "My name is Kyoko."

Akihito turned his head to look at her. Something about her made him feel safe but at the same warning him to run quickly. It was like he was with the yakuza. He stood up, throwing some money on the table. He hissed, "Leave me alone. I don't trust you."

"Smart man." Kyoko responded.

Akihito spared her a glance and put his cap and sunglasses on. He left her, walking out of the café. He looked every spot to ensure he wasn't being followed by anyone. He did what he had to. Now it was time to hide out again. He couldn't show his face to the world. It was dangerous. Why was Asami stealing his freedom? Why was he letting it happen? Why did he want to fall into that warm embrace? The heat from the man was eating him alive and he has made no move to stop it. He walked forward, one step after another.

In the café, Kyoko watched the young man look around. She leaned her head on her hand, laughing softly, "Such fire. A flame that cannot be put out." She stood up. She took out what she thought was the major problem. She will make sure the yakuza knew what else to do.

At the building, Akihito walked in to hear voices being raised. He turned his head to see his parents standing there, arguing with the guard. He walked over, sighing, "They are fine. I will take them up."

"Asami-san, welcome back." The man spoke in a chipper voice.

Akihito wanted to bang his head against the wall or the world just swallow him up. He stated through his teeth, "My name is Takaba Akihito. It is not Asami." He waved his parents to follow him as he made it up to the condo. He saw a few guys outside the door. He asked, "What is going on?"

"Takaba-kun. I saw the paper but couldn't believe it. I can't believe you got involve with this kind of man." Shijo said coldly.

Akihito glared and hissed, "What the hell are you doing here, blocking the entrance to my home?"

"We have a search warrant. There was a manager of Asami's club who was killed. Know anything about it?"

"What was his name?"

"Sudoh."

"Heard of him but don't know a damn thing about it." Akihito replied as he pulled out his phone. Shijo said nothing but went back inside. His parents were looking at him in concern. He dialed a number he knew by heart now. When it was picked up, he spoke, "The cops are…"

"Let them do their job."

The voice sent shivers down his spine and he asked, "What is going on?"

"Do not worry. Let them do their job. They are here too. I will send food from the club and the maid to clean up the mess."

"Asami, send extra. Parents are here." Akihito sighed as he looked at them. He didn't get an answer but the line disconnecting. He knew the police wouldn't find anything even if Asami did the crime. He couldn't give a statement of Asami being with him since he passed out last night. He closed his eyes, knowing his parents were waiting for him to speak. Why did Asami take out Sudoh though? It made no sense to him. Was it about the shipments? Asami said Sudoh would answer to someone else. His head was pounding, trying to piece together the puzzle.

Juishiro spoke, "Akihito, you have to…"

"I do not want to hear it, dad." Akihito mumbled softly. His head was spinning while his heart was racing. He knew he should be calm. Asami wasn't one to make mistakes. No one would be able to prove anything.

Minori touched her son's hand, whispering, "Akihito, you could have told us. We would have never turned our backs on you for your relationship."

Akihito opened his eyes to see his parents who showed love and concern. His father did have a sharp look. It didn't matter. Asami ate at his soul and he gained it. The yakuza gained even his heart. He wanted answers. He wanted to know everything about the man. The cops came out stopping his thoughts.

Shiro sighed, "Tell your whatever you wish to call him that this isn't over. We will prove he did this killing."

Akihito glared but said no words. His mother was holding onto his arm as the others left the penthouse. He entered, having his parents follow him. The place was torn upside down. He sighed, making the living room a little bit better. He sat down with his mother but his father stood.

Juishiro sighed, "I know who he is. You are living with a dangerous man."

Akihito remained silent. He knew that. For goodness sake, he ran right into the danger. He knew if Asami wanted to get rid of him, he could. He leaned his head back. What drew them together?

'_Look at me.' _

Those words were said to him with deep meaning. He knew standing by Asami meant danger. Fei Long proved that twice. Still he wanted the man. His passion was being held with the yakuza. Akihito opened his eyes seeing his father trying to figure him out while his mother held deep concern in her eyes. He stated, playing dumb, "He is a business man."

At the Club, Asami watched as the cops left with sour looks. There was nothing here to prove anything like there wasn't anything at his home. His phone blared to life and he answered, "Asami speaking."

"Take the old man out. We will be meeting soon."

The line disconnected before he could respond. Her voice was cold but still there was warmth when they talked even if it meant someone's death. He snapped his phone shut staring at the papers all over the place. Kirishima was in the room, cleaning it up. He sent Suoh to his boy. They won't prove anything. She didn't make mistakes. He sat down, knowing he would be home late.

At the condo, Akihito saw Suoh walk through the door carrying the food. His mother sat down at the table. The maid was still working, already knowing to stay out of his room. His father sat down as well but kept his eyes on him. It was unnerving but what could he do? He wasn't about to reveal he fell for a dangerous man that he knew nothing about. No matter how much he looked, he found nothing. The way Asami was behaving was confusing him. Who did the yakuza have to answer to? Why did it seem Asami was upset about it? He started to eat but his mind still tried to piece the puzzle together. What was he missing? Why was the name Asami strike fear into people? How did that man gain so much power?

Later that night, Asami walked into the door. He took a shower at the club, washing away his crime. He finished the man off who was looking for revenge for Sudoh's death. The man was a fool. Sudoh made his own bed, proving himself a weakling trying to play in the big world. He shut the door and walked through his home. He glanced to the living room seeing his boy asleep on the couch. In the large chair sat one man, who looked at him. He spoke, "Takaba-san." He knew who he was. He has seen photos.

"I know my son isn't that naïve. I know something put him in your path. Most likely he's strong sense to gain a story." Juishiro stated calmly.

"He is mine. I do not give up what I own to anyone." Asami responded coldly. Akihito was his and he will not give him up. The boy was going to only see him. He will not let the photographer look away. It meant he would have to show the man behind the name Asami. Akihito will continue to look and look. It was like a story to the boy and his lover would not pull back until he got the truth. Would it harm him or not? He didn't know that answer. All he knew was he must protect his lover with everything in him. For the first time, he would go against her if she tried to tear Akihito away from him. Juishiro stared at him in rage. He went to the couch, picking the young man into his arms. The heat was burning and he couldn't stop it. Did he want it to stop though? The body curled closer to him, sighing out his name. It was his surname. Would he ever hear his first name from the boy's lips? He walked away, keeping the photographer close to him.

Juishiro stared at the two. He held mix feelings about this. He heard his son call out for the man. He could hear the love in the soft spoken name but this man was dangerous. He felt a hand lay on his arm and turned his head to stare into his wife's hazel eyes. He slugged his shoulders in defeat.

Minori whispered, "The heart doesn't let you choose." Her husband sighed and left the room. She stared where the man took her son. She whispered, "Asami, huh?"

The next day, Akihito glared at Suoh who was telling him that he had to come to the club. His parents were watching them. He sneered, "He could have asked me! What the hell is his problem!? He didn't come home until four in the morning and left at seven! Now he wants me to go to him!" He was upset. He wanted to ask his questions. It was like every time he was ready to ask, the yakuza would disappear from him. Suoh grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the penthouse. He kicked out, hitting the goon in the leg. Suoh didn't make a movement of pain. It was like Asami's guards knew pain and could ignore it.

"Do not tempt me to throw you over my shoulder." Suoh warned.

"I'm not a KID!"

"Then stop acting like one and we will not treat you like one." Suoh responded. He got the man outside and into the limo. He saw the glare sent his way. He could really see his boss' attraction to the photographer. No one dared to stand up against Asami. Everyone in the underworld knew what he could do. But this one young man stood up and fought against the most powerful man in the underworld. Those hazel eyes held no fear toward his boss. He really hope nothing would happen. The photographer held spirit but he might not be able to stand by Asami's side if she said something about it.

The drive to the club was quiet and fast. Akihito got out and slammed the door shut. He walked up the stairs without sparing a glance toward the guard. He growled at the other guards who were looking nervous. What was going on? They all were on their toes and throwing him worried glances. He slammed the office door open, yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, BASTARD!?"

"He sure is feisty." A woman voice spoke.

Akihito stared at the woman behind the desk, realizing it was the same woman who approached him. Asami was leaning against his desk with a cold look on his face. He opened his mouth but shut it when Asami spoke.

"Meet my boss, Kyoko." Asami stated.

Kyoko stood up, noting there was no fear in the boy's eyes. Those eyes held fire. She walked to him, lifting his chin. Her hand was knocked away. She knew Asami was two steps away from her. His eyes glaring at her, trying to warn her to back off the boy. She chuckled, "No fear."

"I have been to hell and back. I will not show fear to anyone." Akihito responded. Now, he understood why she came to him. She wanted to know him. He watched as she walked out the room. In seconds, he was in a strong embrace. The heat was burning him alive.

Kyoko walked down the hall, whispering, "Flames will burn you."


End file.
